The Sharing of Furihata Kouki
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: This was written for Secret Santa 2015, for my Child Hoka. The theme was "oreshi and bokushi fighting over furi (in a comical way)". It's a first date between the two, but Akashi's personalities almost ruin it with their bikering that leaves Kouki confused and fearful. I hope I did it justice. Enjoy and Merry Christmas! Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki, Akafuri, slash, shounen ai


**The Sharing of Furihata Kouki**

**Information** for the non-tumblr, non-pixiv and non-manga users/readers: Oreshi (ore + Akashi) refers to the Akashi before Murasakibara's challenge (monochromatic red eyes ) and after Rakuzan's defear in the Winter Cup. It is the main personality of Akashi. He seems kinder and addresses his teammates by their last name, at least during middle school. Bokushi (boku + Akashi) is the heterochromatic Akashi, the personality born from the desire/obsession to always win and never lose. At some point in middle school Akashi was challenged by Murasakibara who wanted the privilege to skip practice that Aomine had, and Akashi said that they will play a 1-on-1 game. Because Murasakibara had already bloomed at that time, Akashi was very close to losing for the first time in his life; he was facing a crisis and then bam! Personality switch complete with ankle breaking skills.

Author Note: Italics means the two personalities of Akashi talking to one another. The heterochromatic Akashi calls the other "papa", as he is the original of the father, if you will, while the original Akashi calls the heterochromatic one an insolent child.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters in it. This is a Secret Santa present for hoka (inachuu) from tumblr. Quite OOC. Merry Christmas! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>Furihata Kouki is finally mine, fufu.<em>

It's been a very long time, but somehow, with a lot of tact and patience Akashi Seijuurou managed to coax the scaredy cat Furihata Kouki into accepting a date.

One would think it's weird how of all brilliant people surrounding Akashi Seijuurou, he ended up choosing the shivering Chihuahua, but those close to Akashi (namely, his former and actual team mates) could guess that the shivering boy appealed to Akashi's predator side a little bit too much. Moreover, the kindness he offered others plus his unguarded way of acting, always saying and showing what was on his mind attracted Akashi like a magnet.

Kouki was a bit of a paradox; a simple boy, easy to read, but no so easy to understand. Akashi had been charmed immediately, and he had never been one to deny himself anything, so he started visiting Tokyo very often, under the pretense of meeting with his former team mates, when in reality he was stalking his prey.

Ah, there he was, said prey, thought the heterochromatic Akashi, smiling in a very disturbing way at the boy waving happily at him. Kouki froze mid-wave and started to tremble.

"Hhhe-hello, Aaa-kashi-kun!" he said nervously. "Did you wait long?"

* * *

><p>'<em>Stop smiling like that, you're scaring him!<em>' the original Akashi ordered from inside. '_I should have known letting you out would be a mistake. Move over and give me the reigns._'

'_I think not, papa. Kouki is mine. I will show him how good I can make him feel. Now shut up and let me work my magic._'

* * *

><p>"Ano…Akashi-kun? Is something wrong?"<p>

"Not at all, Kouki. Shall we go?"

"Um. Where are we going?"

"Ah…I was thinking we should take this to a love hotel, hmm…?" he put on a seductive smile, placing a hand on the small of Kouki's back and pulling the shocked boy to his chest.

"Aaa-aaa-akashi-kun?" the boy stuttered and trembled, beginning to tear up.

A flash of pain went through Akashi's temples and suddenly, his eyes turned monochromatic under Kouki's distressed eyes. Akashi released the boy and took a step back.

"Kouki, I apologize, that was a very bad joke. What I meant is that we will first go to a café, that is, if you agree," Akashi spoke softly, smiling politely at the dazed boy.

"Café sounds good, Akashi-kun," the boy answered, sounding confused. "What just happened, I thought one of your eyes was golden just now but…"

"Don't worry, Kouki. I hope you have a good time with me. Will you let me hold your hand?"

Kouki blushed and nodded. Ah, he was so innocent, so sweet!

* * *

><p>'<em>Damn you papa, how could you take over and ruin my fun!<em>'

'_Shut up you child, don't treat Kouki like a cheap conquest. You should cherish someone you like!_'

'_You talk like you don't want him in your bed just as much as I do! Victory is all that matters!_'

'_I want him willing. Anything other that that is meaningless! I let you out to have your fun, but you hurt my Kouki, I will crush you for good._'

'_You tend to forget that I was the one that obtained this date with him, papa. For all your sweet talk and your polite words, you could never have done this. He evaded you very skillfully for someone as clueless as him. Kouki only gave in to my pressure. He is mine!_'

'_It's me he will love in the end, not you._'

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun," Kouki interrupted his inner conversation. "Are you all right? You seem a bit distracted today."<p>

"Just a little headache, nothing to worry about. I am glad we were able to meet today," Akashi said pleasantly, squeezing his hand.

The boy blushed.

"I am also glad to be with Akashi-kun," he said timidly, ducking his head.

They entered the small café and ordered tea and cake.

Kouki kept looking at their entwined fingers, smiling softly. Akashi smirked as one of his eyes flashed golden. Kouki looked at the boy just in time to see the change happen.

"Akashi-kun! You eye again!"

"Hmm…Kouki…you must be seeing things. Perhaps you should go have your eyes checked? Maybe I should give you a full body ckeck, just in case?"

"Akashi-kun!" Kouki cried, scandalized.

"My words are absolute," the boy said, showing Kouki the outline of a pair of scissors in his pocket. Something akin to understanding flashed through the boy's mind.

"I understand. There is nothing wrong with your eyes," the boy answered, trembling and trying to retrieve his hand.

"Don't do that, don't disobey me," Akashi whispered dangerously.

A second later the waitress brought their order and, taking advantage of the moment, Kouki quickly pulled his arm back. Akashi narrowed his eyes but didn't comment on it. He lifted the cup elegantly to his lips and took a sip.

* * *

><p>'<em>You horrible child, how could you scare him like this<em>? _And when did you get the scissors_?'

'_Shut up, papa. I will teach my Kouki how to obey me_.'

'_My Kouki, you mean. Step down, insolent child, before we lose him for good_!'

* * *

><p>Akashi's eyes were again monochromatic when he lowered the cup. Kouki already didn't care anymore. He also lifted his cup to the lips and took a sip, burning his tongue. He made a chocked sound that drew Akashi's attention and the boy called the waiter discretely to bring them a bottle of water and an extra glass. Kouki accepted it gratefully.<p>

"Don't rush to drink it, Kouki. I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said gently.

"I understand, Akashi-san."

* * *

><p>'<em>Uh-oh. Looks like you lost a point, papa. He calls you with a less familiar honorific now.<em>'

'_And who's fault do you think that is?! Shut up and let me focus!_'

'_You could just grab him and kiss him stupid, and then he'd be all yours, blushing and panting and crying-'_

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Akashi yelled suddenly and Kouki flinched.<p>

"Ahh….d-did I s-say something wrong, Aa-akashi-san?" the boy stammered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kouki, I wasn't talking to you!"

"Akashi-san, maybe we should postpone this? You are obviously not feeling well," Kouki said softly, looking concerned. "You look very tired, actually."

"I haven't slept well last night, I admit it," the boy answered rubbing his temples. "But I don't want to end this date now. I will be fine, Kouki. Please ignore me if I get any more outbursts like this."

'Eeeh easier to say than do. What is wrong with Akashi-san? Is he really crazy, like people say? Hiiiiiiii!' Kouki thought. 'Maybe I should just run at the next opportunity.'

* * *

><p>'<em>Bam, another point lost. Seriously, you're supposed to be the calm one and he's trying to run away from you now!<em>'

'_Shut up, child. I'm trying to think!_'

'_Not when I'm around. I will mark my territory soon._'

'_Don't you dare deflower my lovely Kouki!_'

'_Don't worry, old man. I'll leave some scraps for you, if you're nice and admit that I won!_'

* * *

><p>Akashi fixed the brown haired boy with heterochromatic eyes, staring hard. The boy gulped.<p>

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kouki?"

"Uh…yees, Akashi-san!" Kouki answered dutifully after dropping his spoon at the chilly atmosphere.

"Call me Seijuurou, darling. After all, we are dating," Akashi ordered with a deranged smile as his fingers caressed the outline of the scissors in a threatening way.

"See-seee-sei…seijuurou-kun."

"Hmm…that will do for now," Akashi said, seemingly satisfied as he ate a piece of his cake.

Kouki released a shuddery breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Aka…I mean Seeeijurou-kun, may I be excused? I need to go to the toilet."

"Sure, go ahead, Kouki. But don't even think about running away. Today, you are mine."

Kouki all but ran to the toilet.

* * *

><p>'<em>Must you be such a ruffian?<em>'

'_So sour, papa. This a point for me, he's already calling me by my first name and isn't it just adorable how fast he ran to the toilet? Poor boy must have gotten so excited and aroused calling my first name that he had to cool off! Cute, isn't he?_'

'_You are deranged, child. He ran away in fright. You are ruining my date! And what's with this strong perfume?_'

'_Is it not to your liking?_'

'_It's a fine enough flavor, but must you marinate in it? I'm surprised no one fainted in our presence just yet!_'

'_Careful, papa. Your jealousy is showing!_'

* * *

><p>Kouki returned at the table shaking and looking pale and he didn't touch his tea or the rest of his cake after that. Heterochromatic Akashi noticed that but didn't comment on it. He paid the bill and, grabbing Kouki's hand, lead him outside.<p>

"Where would you like to go next, Kouki?" a monochromatic eyed Akashi asked the boy pleasantly.

'Home by myself,' thought the trembling boy. 'Before I vomit again.'

Instead, Kouki drew a deep breath and smiled forcefully at Akashi.

"Where would you like to go, Seijuurou-kun?"

Kouki figured that Akashi must have wanted something from him, and whatever it was, the only way to shorten their date and go home sooner was to give in to Akashi, let the boy have his way with him. Hopefully, Akashi will grow bored with him after that; Kouki was a plain enough boy with nothing to offer such a perfect person like Akashi.

"I don't want this to be just about me," Akashi answered smiling sadly.

'What? Why? What the hell is happening?!' Kouki wondered to himself. 'Am I going crazy?'

"Seijuurou-kun, I don't want this to be only about me either. You already paid for me at the café; I also want to do something for you," Kouki answered shivering as tears started to gather at the corners of his eyes.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hear that? He wants to do something for me. Not you, child. This is the right way to treat Kouki.<em>'

'_Shut up, papa. I was the one that paid the bill and held his hand. Don't go bragging over my achievements._'

* * *

><p>"Kouki…I can't think about anything right now," Akashi whispered.<p>

"Then…let's go somewhere we can be alone, Seijuurou-kun," Kouki whispered in his ear, approaching him.

"Are you sure?" Akashi asked him, blushing slightly. "This doesn't sound like you at all."

"This doesn't sound like you at all, either, Akashi-kun. Being all concerned about me, isn't this you want?" Kouki stated boldly, as if being in the open, in such a public place seemed to give him the courage boost he needed. "You said something about a love hotel in the beginning, let's go there and get this over with!"

Akashi blinked slowly and took a step back, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach. His eyes changed to heterochromatic, but the shocked look on his face remained.

"Kouki? Does that mean I have won?"

"Of course you have, why wouldn't you win?" Kouki asked bitterly. "I'm hardly competition."

"No, I mean. I mean you like me more than the other Akashi?"

"What other Akashi is there? You're the only one I know. Do you have any siblings?" Kouki asked confused.

"No, I mean…Kouki. Do you want to go to a love hotel with me?" heterochromatic eyed Akashi asked.

Kouki looked at Akashi's pocket warily and nodded, eyes tightly shut.

"Look at me, Kouki. Are you sure?"

Kouki gave him a frightened look and slumped to the floor.

"You don't have to continue with this cha-cha-charade. You can ha-have me, do what you want wi-with me," Kouki stuttered, sobbing and hiding his face with his hands. "I just don't want to die."

* * *

><p>'<em>Papa, I think we both lost.<em>'

'_We have. Now get out of my way, we need to fix this._'

'_Please fix this,_' the other Akashi pleaded. '_I don't mind it if you win him as long as I can watch from here. I just don't want us both to lose Kouki._'

'_I feel the same way,_' the main Akashi said bitterly. '_Truce?_'

'_Truce_.'

* * *

><p>Monochromatic eyed Akashi Seijuurou looked down at the miserable Kouki and sighed.<p>

"Kouki, please come with me, let's sit down and talk."

"Akashi-kun? What-?" the boy protested weakly as Akashi dragged him to a bench, handing him a tissue.

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or afraid. Far from that. I genuinely like you, so I have to be honest to you. You may have heard it from Tetsuya, that I have two personalities. There are two of me."

"I have heard. Is this what is happening now?"

"Indeed. I am the main personality, and the other was born from my obsession for victory. I won't bore you with the details. After the Winter Cup and my first defeat, I thought he had disappeared, but it seems he didn't. And fortunately, or unfortunately, we both seem to like the same person. That is you, Kouki."

"Me? But what have I done to make you like me?"

"Being who you are was enough. You were kind to me, offering me a clean towel and encouraging words after the match, even though I only threatened you. You were kind and helpful to Reo when he got lost in Tokyo and was about to miss the train, even though it was none of your business. And don't think I don't know who brought Tetsuya's friend Ogiwara to watch the finals. I know you two were classmates in elementary school and kept contact with him, even though you weren't a part of the basketball club back then. You always cheer for everyone around you and you train dutifully even when you know you won't get to play official matches."

Kouki blushed.

"But what would that have to do with this?"

"Kouki. I really like you, and I'm sorry that our constant switching and bickering scared you. I also want to apologize for the other me threatening you with this pair of scissors. I'll throw it away."

"Wait!" Kouki stopped him. "Wait, Akashi-kun, please. About that. There really are two of you?"

"Yes."

"And you both like me and you're fighting over me?"

"That is correct."

"Couldn't you maybe share me instead of fighting?"

"Share?"

"That's right. If Akashi-kun likes me, it doesn't matter which Akashi-kun I am with, right?"

Akashi blinked.

"I don't understand."

"I like both Akashi-kun because you are both sides of the same person."

"That's impossible. You like…us? But you're afraid of us."

"I could have gotten out of dating you today if I really wanted to, Akashi-kun. I could have gotten myself sick, I could have found an excuse to leave town, I could have hidden under my bed. But I came. I like you too, Akashi-kun. But I can't have something with you if I am afraid of you."

Akashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hugged the boy tightly.

"I won't force you. Neither of us will force you or threaten you again, okay Kouki?"

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, for this second chance. We won't waste it," he breathed in the boy's ear, making him shiver in pleasure.

"If…that is, if you want, there is a movie I wanted to see, Akashi-kun. Would you like to come with me?" the boy asked shyly. "I'll pay for the tickets, this time."

"Yes," Akashi answered, smiling.

* * *

><p>'<em>Don't act so high and mighty, papa. This is a small victory. I bet I'll be the one to claim his first kiss and he will initiate it.<em>'

'_Bring it on, insolent child._'

**THE END**


End file.
